The Upstate KIDS Follow-Up study will begin contacting all participants in October 2015 for continuing the study in the this new follow-up phase. All efforts this past year has been to gear up for this new data collection. New to this phase of follow-up is a data coordinating center (DCC) which has been developing a new website for online data collection and data management. A mass mailing to all participants was made to retrieve updated contact information. Administrative approvals have been sought and received. Data collection materials including questionnaires to be made available online are being finalized. Home visits which will include biospecimen collection are targeted to commence fall 2016. The logistics of home visits are also being finalized.